


Milky Goodness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Every once and awhile Jared needs to get out of his own head. Jared becomes Jensen puppy for 24 hrs.





	Milky Goodness

Jensen loved his human puppy with all his heart. When the younger man was in his head space he was adorable, long floppy hair and a sweet smile, beautiful eyes that twinkled like diamonds and cute dimples that Jensen loves to kiss. Every morning, Jared would wake Jensen by nuzzling his neck and whining softly, his tail plug swishing as he wiggled his bottom excitedly.

A quick stop outside to allow the pup to relieve himself on the tree before shooing him back inside for breakfast. Jared can been a stubborn puppy sometimes. Most mornings he gobbles up his bowl of milky cum with gusto, but today, he is being a bad puppy. He wants to go to the puppy park, Master Jeff always brings Misha to play and they romp around together, barking happily and playing fetch as Jeff and Jensen talk. He is more interested in going to the park then eating, and Jensen is a master who would not dare let his pet out to play without a good breakfast. 

“Jared, come eat your breakfast,” he commands sternly. Jared perks his ears up and sniffs the bowl, before trotting back over to the door and flopping down, waiting to head out. Jensen huffs, irritated. He walks over and grabs Jared by the collar, tugging him up. He doesn’t like to get rough with his puppy, but he knows a good meal is best for Jared if his pup is going to have the energy to play with Misha.

Face down in the bowl, Jared whines pitifully. He is hungry, his tummy rumbles, but he wants his master to hand feed him with the spoon like he did last night--he can be a spoiled pup sometimes. He nudges the bowl and then looks at Jensen, nudges his Master's hand gently and yips, trying to speak what he desires. Jensen doesn’t get the message at first. He thinks Jared is still being naughty. “I will not let you out till you lick it all up, pet. 

The sooner you do as told the sooner you get your reward.” He thinks about spanking Jared, but his pup wiggles and whines, nudging his hand and then looking at the table where a silver spoon rests, and it suddenly clicks for Jensen. He feels terrible for not catching on sooner. He quickly apologizes, kisses Jared's cute dimpled cheek before he grabs the spoon off the table. When he returns Jared is happily prancing and wiggling his tail plug, barking merrily. 

“Here you go, pup.” Jensen scoops up a spoonful of cum and Jared eagerly licks the spoon clean. He eats his breakfast with gusto, and then licks the bowl clean before pouching on Jensen and happily licking his face in appreciation. 

Jensen laughs at his beloved pup, affectionately scratching behind Jared's ears, and before they go to the dog park, he gives Jared a good ol' fashion belly rub, giggling as his puppy's back leg twitches with delight.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/41886.html?thread=10001310#t10001310)


End file.
